Talk:Yujin Ozora
Romanization Just bringing it up so I don't make an unilateral change. In episode 27, when Minerva is observing Yuujin, his name is spelled in the screen as "大空 yuujin", and after that Minerva goes through some gibberish words, and then through multiple kanji spellings while trying to figure out how to write his name. In episode 28, the recap romanizes his name as "Yujin Oozora", and in the end of the episode the satellite view identifies his house as "Yujin's Home". :So, we have two romanizations, Yuujin and Yujin. Which one do we go with? :Also, if it means anything to you guys fo this question: :*The recaps romanize Appmon names as "Gatch-Mon", "Mienu-mon", and "Coach-Mon". :*The recaps also romanize Astra's name as "Torajirou Asuka" while his house is "Torajiro's Home" in the satellite view. :*The AR-Field is A.R. Field in episode 22, but AR-Field in "AR-Field Cyber Arena" in episode 9. :*Appliyama 470's building is Apuriyama470 Entertainment Office, while the group itself is Appliyama 470 in every other instance inside the series (none of which comes from a satellite view). :In case anyone here hasn't seen the show yet, the "recap text" uses the same type of text as the "satellite text". So, Yujin or Yuujin? I want this answered before uploading the Toei picture of his Appli Drive DUO. 16:34, April 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I have no preference one way or the other but if "Yujin" is the romanization the series goes with from here on out, we may as well use it. The gibberish/inability to spell his name is likely meant to be a clue that there's something off about him. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:21, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :::I think I'd rather trust the satellite/recaps more unless there's more in-universe spelling as "Yuujin", though I don't want to give an avenue for use of "-Mon". Lanate (talk) 02:19, April 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::Before I forget again, here are spellings used by Minerva in the episode: ::::*大空 yuujin ::::*大空 njjyxc ::::*大空 dzzons ::::*大空 soodch ::::*大空 有人 ::::*大空 夕甚 ::::*大空 祐神 ::::*大空 悠迅 ::::*大空 勇仁 ::::On retrospect, the gibberish Latin spellings are just the same thing as the letters that appear in the Appmon Search before the name is completed, so I'm pretty sure we can ignore those. But yeah, we have one in-universe instance of "Yuujin", although it's all lower case. What do you say? 04:21, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Move article Yujin is an android named YJ-14. Do we want to move the article? 01:32, August 26, 2017 (UTC)/22:32, August 25, 2017 (Brasília) :Isn't it YJ14? In any case, yeah, I think that's the standard procedure -- though I'd suggest maybe holding off for a bit (1) for spoiler reasons (yeah, I know, but--) (2) because it seems pretty obvious that Haru's "Yuujin is Yuujin" mantra is going to Power of Friendship ™ YJ14 into a real boy by the end of the season. 14:45, August 28, 2017 (UTC) ::The closed captions say YJ14, but the mechanical arm clearly says "YJ-14", and I would say that has a bigger. And yeah, I also think he will become human and there will be a reveal that he developed a second personality when disguised as human. Like, split personality is literally how Leviathan was born, and there's already evidence Yujin cares about the others. Plus, Gaiamon's profile states he claim create life (in fact, the profile is worded in a way that implies organic, non-digital, life). Here is my full theory. There's foreshadowing that Yujin might sacrifice himself for Haru, the biggest one being his Appli Drive question. 18:47, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Can anyone recreate "the summary", write it as being a species "Androide"? Culumon (talk) 16:57, September 2, 2017 (UTC)